clayton_county_library_boardfandomcom-20200215-history
January Library Board Meeting 2014
January Library Board Meeting Agenda Clayton County Library Board of Trustees MEETING AGENDA JANUARY 14, 2014 1. Call to Order 2. Minutes 3. Treasurer’s Report 4. Committee Reports 5. Unfinished Business A. Filming at the Library B. Forest Park Library Issues C. Status of Collection Agency D. Guest Passes E. Board Meeting Frequency F. Wireless Printing G. Library Foundation 6. New Business A. Director’s Report and Reports from Assistant Directors B. Officer Election C. Board Training/Retreat D. Staff Development E. Policies 7. Public Comments 8. Adjourn Board Reports: In a letter to the Director, I submitted my resignation on January, 2nd 2014. I plan to work up through January 31st to assist with the transition. Items worth noting from the period of October 1st – December 31st of 2012 are highlighted below. Virtual Desktops The rollout of thin client computers for the public was completed on Wednesday, October 2nd. As was reported in my October 2012 report to the board, there are issues with the new virtual desktops that have not yet been resolved. This includes, the length of time the clients sometimes take to restart after sessions, causing computers to be assigned by our PC management system that are not ready for use. Another troublesome issue that continues to be problematic is the sudden restarting of the virtual desktops while a patron session is in progress. This was attributed by County network engineers as partially due to the bandwidth needs being stretched beyond capacity. Unfortunately, the County RFP to upgrade our connectivity had to be resubmitted for contractual reasons. Additionally, County IT found that more storage capacity needed to be installed in the data center to keep pace with virtual machines that have been deployed throughout the county. The additional storage should be installed the last week of 2012. IT Reporting On September 26th, the use of our internal help desk ticketing system was discontinued entirely. Thirty-eight staff issues were reported and closed in the last month the system was used. Issues with public computers are not counted in this total since VDI implementation made it unnecessary. Of these 38 issues with staff machines in September, I personally handled 24 of them. County IT will be responsible for all of these in the future. I provided County IT with library technology training on October 25th, focusing on our print management system, LPT:One, as well our PC Reservation system and Evergreen. Branches As of November 2012, the Director assumed the responsibility for being the administrative contact and supervisor of the Branch Managers. Summaries of Francis Adebola-Wilson’s and Martha Caldwell’s reports for the month of October follow respectively: Morrow - Five non- profit organizations provided services which included youth mentoring, economic development and wealth empowerment seminars, and at-risk program for teens within our local middle and high schools. Outreach services to the community included reading to child-care centers and elementary schools to over 500 children. Tiffany Atwater, previously a Library Aide was promoted to full time, Library Assistant. The branch experienced a break-in on Thursday, October 17th, 2013 and some cash was taken. The most adverse effect of the intrusion was damage to the coin box will be replaced with a card reader system. Programs presented included two adult movies (The Great Gatsby ''& ''Hair) as two teen movies. On Saturday October 26th, 2013 the branch distributed orange drawstring bags with information about preventing underage alcohol abuse to patrons aged 9-18 years. The program was initiated by Hearts for Families and funded by a grant from the Georgia Department of Behavioral Health. Forest Park - The Que-It Brain Training presented by Mr. William Whittenburg, was popular with children and teens enjoyed getting their book bags on October 16th. Computer classes held in October were: Word, Excel, Publisher, and Computer Basics. Halloween week went well with activities taking place every day during the week. For adults, movies were shown every day as part of the “It’s Scary at Your Library Halloween Movie Event.” Kimberly Clayton attended the Managing Time class at Personnel. Martha attended Customer Service and Leadership seminar. Staff moved the book sale books around to try to promote and sell more books. Shifting and shelf reading are constant ongoing projects. A floor electrical cover break, and a center insert in a table broke. Teaching and Outreach '''On November 12th and 13th I went to Jonesboro High School and taught 4 combined sessions of multiple classes covering electronic resources available through the library system to students. Areas covered, include job and career resources, online tutoring, language development, business research and the TCC Teen page. Ms. Tangela Miles, Media Specialist at Jonesboro High was kind enough to send the following note after the visit: Good Afternoon Ms. Lett, I just wanted to send a note of thanks to you and your wonderful staff over at Headquarters Library. I corresponded with Mrs. Arcuria and was able to get Mr. Bazemore to come out and do a wonderful presentation with several of our classes. He was able to spend a couple of days with us here at Jonesboro High School. We found his wealth of knowledge, along with his patience of sharing all the wonderful resources that are available on Clayton County Public Library's webpage enlightening. Thanks again for allowing him to come out and share valuable knowledge to our students. Also, we would like to extend our congratulations on your new position with Clayton County Library System and look forward to working together on future projects. Yours professionally,Ms. Tangela Griffin Miles Media Specialist-Jonesboro High School I also taught two classes as part of a soft rollout of the new Headquarters Training Lab. We did not promote the classes because issues remain to be resolved with the projection system, door and surveillance system (Resolved as of this writing). Both classes were cut short because only 1 person attended. I also revised and adapted the Computer Basics series of classes taught by Terran and developed a Word 2010 class for beginners. Classes are scheduled to begin in January. Info staff report that classes are filling up. '''Video Surveillance '''The Board of Commissioners approved expenditures for the purchase of video surveillance systems at all libraries. Wesley Smith, the Security Enterprise Administrator with CCDOIT has obtained quotes and shared them with the Director. ' '''MRR Technology Funds '''Purchase of nine additional Bilingual Early Literacy Workstations with MRR grant funds was approved by the Board of Commissioners. The Director had to have Finance create a special fund number for the money to become available to us. This process requires BOC approval. '''Freegal ' The Freegal service went live Thanksgiving weekend. On December 2nd, I added links to the web page, wrote a press release and distributed an email through Constant Contact to 5,800 email subscribers. I also created a flyer and posted on our staff intranet. The service allows patrons with less than $10 in fines and an online pin number to legally download 3 songs and stream 3 movies a week. Website '''I formed a committee consisting of staff from all branches to review other library websites. We had our first meeting in the HQ Computer lab on December 4th. For those unable to attend in person, the meeting was simulcasted using the GPLS WebEx credentials. The committee was tasked with identifying features they would like to see on the new website. The primary desired feature was a top navigation bar, along with a more prominent integrated search box and richer social media content. A follow-up meeting was scheduled on December 11th, and Sandra Flanigan, Derrick Blackwell and Kim Driggers from County IT were in attendance. Unfortunately, staffing shortages prevented other staff members from attending but I gave them an overview of our website and its current functionality and shared the minutes of our meeting with the group. A meeting was scheduled for January 15th to continue this discussion. '''Website Statistics For the 3 month period from August 28th – December 27th 2012, there were 200,841 unique visits to the Clayton PL website. The most highly used subject guides were: Job and Career Resources, Basic Computer Skills, Holiday Assistance, GED, and Adult Literacy. Email Cherie McKinney, the Email Administrator for CCDOIT will be the new email administrator. CCDOIT has been investigating how to archive email on our existing mail server and migrate it to the County email server since October. I will contact her in January to determine how she would like to proceed. HEADQUARTERS & COMMUNITY SERVICES ' '''BOARD REPORT ' 'January 2014 ' 'On August 13th, 4:30-7:00pm there was an Open House welcome party for our Director, Rosalind Lett. Staff also did a meet and greet at Headquarters to welcome Ms. Lett to Clayton County. Assistant Directors’ met with Ms. Lett twice a month as a team which we call “A Team” then we also are scheduled to meet with her one on one biweekly. After getting settle in I worked with Ms. Lett on our first project which was complete by Building and Maintenance: to pressure wash front (later back of building along with the overhead), cut down the trees or hedges near staff parking and near the book drops, reviewed all exterior windows which show fog due to broken seal. So far Warren Frank Smith and Captain Boyd were able to complete most of these tasks per Rosalind request. ' 'We have finalized plans for system wide Adult Program (AP). AP team will come together to share resources while working on various events. We have Library Assistant Senior to be on the AP team: Sherry Turner (Branch Manager, Jonesboro), April McQueen (Headquarters, Library Assistant), Vanessa Rice (Lovejoy), Doug Iberg (Morrow), and Ramona Clark (Riverdale), Kimberly Clayton (Forest Park). We also have our Sunday Librarian, Gina Martin working with April McQueen and Kelli Canterbury is also working on Social Media Committee. We have plans to meet on a regular basis but we need to complete task for current programs for January and February 2014. All programs have been submitted for review and included into 2014 Calendar. ' 'Headquarters had three staff to retire in September 2013: Ladonna Markland, Secretary replace new hire, Breneidra Johnson, Dianne Moore, Headquarters Circulation Assistant Manager position filled, Nancy Lewis(Riverdale); and Diana Acquaye, Library Assistant Full-time Circulation position filled Jennifer Mitchell who was part-time at Circulation. These ladies will be missed by all staff and patrons. Since LaDonna Markland retirement we have varies staff who worked the day to day duties until we could fill her position, Nikki Drew( Information Part-time) assisted with day to day duties of the Secretary, while Lydia Bigard, Lisa Bowens and myself assisted with payroll, while reporting maintenance problems system wide. ' ''Respectfully Submitted, '' ''Cynthia Hunter'' '''Branch Services and Collection Development 'January, 2014 ' Jonesboro “Classier” Than Ever For much of its forty-plus years, Jonesboro Branch did not schedule many programs beyond story and craft times for children. The reason was the lack of a meeting room in the building, and the tight space required for its growing collection of materials. However, the new management team, Sherry Turner and Moira Blackflower, have demonstrated the truth of the adage, “Where there’s a will, there’s a way.” With a lot of creativity and an order of lightweight folding chairs, the Jonesboro staff has created a space toward the front of the building where classes, demonstrations and discussions can take place without interfering with other uses of the library. Among the recent class offerings were screenings for eligibility for benefits, a demonstration of techniques for decorating baked goods, and a reception and recognition of our military veterans. In addition, Jonesboro has joined the ranks of our other libraries offering computer classes, with Elizabeth McKinstry teaching a class on how to set up an e-mail account and an introductory course for using Microsoft Excel. Spin Straw into Gold? Just Another Day at Riverdale When Nancy Lewis was promoted to the position of Library Assistant, Senior for Headquarters’ Circulation Department, Riverdale lost one of its key staff members. Even more distressing for the system’s busiest branch library, the county hiring freeze meant that the position Nancy vacated could not be filled. The recently-implemented upper limit on allowing part-time staff to pick up the slack when a full-time position comes open meant that, even with their three part-time employees working at their maximum allowed schedules, the staffing level was down by twenty-five hours a week. What did the Riverdale staff do? As always, they reached deep down and came up with creative ways to keep the branch functioning smoothly. In addition to the grit Riverdale staffers have always shown in adversity, they were able to help Youth Assistant and unofficial staff artist Amanda Corbitt expand her ever-popular series of art programs for patrons of all ages. In addition to teaching attendees how to make wreaths for every imaginable holiday, participants also created masks, bangles, drawings and Christmas tree ornaments based on their initials, and they even created robots! It’s our hope that in the New Year, we will be able to fill the vacant position at Riverdale. The staff deserves our appreciation and thanks for stretching to make up for the loss of the job as long as they have, but they also deserve a chance to have another person to share their workload. Love and Joy Abundant at Lovejoy There is no denying that Lovejoy’s patrons know their libraries are a great place to expand their horizons, whether it is learning more about handling their personal finances or becoming more active in the community by meeting with their County Commissioner, the honorable Shana M. Rooks. That doesn’t mean Lovjoy patrons don’t also look forward to having a good time at the library. Where else can you go to celebrate Mickey Mouse’s birthday? If you want to learn the art of storytelling, Lovejoy Library’s the place for you. You can even learn to make your own rhythm band instruments in the “Make It, Take It, Shake It” workshop. A Fond Farewell I will retire on January 17, 2014. In looking back over my working years, I am particularly proud of the nearly eighteen years I have worked with Clayton County Library System. It has been my privilege and pleasure to serve the Library Board, our county government and the people of Clayton County. You have my heartfelt thanks for giving me this opportunity. Respectfully submitted, Flora Hazelton Respectfully submitted by: Ted Bazemore, Assistant Director for Information Technology